


Little Secrets

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost time for the finals competition for Kalos Queen and someone still hasn't confessed their feelings to Ash. Now Miette gets tired of her contest with Serena so Miette takes a risk. Now Clemont has a secret he has to keep from his best friends for their own sakes. The best type of secret to have but the worst types to keep too... [Lineoffireshipping] ClemontxMiette</p><p>This is told from multiple perspectives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clemont's Perspective

It was the biggest day of Serena's life tomorrow and the most important day for Ash the day after. The final contest for the title of Kalos Queen happened the day before the battle for the title Pokémon Champion of Kalos. The best thing Clemont could do in this situation is to cook them a dinner for champions. Braxien was helping out in the kitchen, and the pokémon was actually quite to competent helper. It was the most effort he ever put into a meal with many dishes started hours in advance.

In addition to Kalos Queen Elect Serena and upcoming Pokemon Master Ash, he also cooking for his sister Bonnie, Himself, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Sawyer, Grace, Ritchie, Delia, world famous Professor Samuel Oak, Professor Sycamore. As daunting as that was, it was far less than what his two friends have to go through in the next couple of days.

"Smells good. You really are a man of many talents," said a girl.

Clemont's spine hopped as a girl was not in his mental inventory of things in the kitchen. He turned and saw blue hair and red eyes. It was Miette, a Kalos Queen competitor going up against Serena. According to Bonnie, she is also compete against Serena for Ash's affection. He didn't need reminding that two girls wanted to date Ash when he has no prospects of his own. It's especially a shame with her easy-to-look-at cyan and teal attire that extends down to her turquoise skirtlike shorts.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to use the kitchen. There's another on the other side of this building."

"Oh, I was just invited by Ash to eat with him. It seemed right to inform the cook. Oh, by the way, what's for dessert?"

Clemont's mind leaped. "I forgot to do a dessert! Oh no. Bonnie is not going to forgive that after I said this will be the best meal she ever had."

"Hey, don't worry. This is sort of my thing," Miette offered.

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

And so Miette took off her vest, put on a hairnet and apron, and called out Slurpuff. As she made desserts the hour arrived. As people started arriving for dinner, most items where complete and only a few things. Clemont did enjoy working with her despite being focus on the task. She was always pleasant to look at when she came into view and they never obstructed each other. She seemed to be completely comfortable working very close and she didn't back off when they touched. The were a few accidental instances of questionable contact she gracefully ignored, although some of those times may have been Braxien. She was certainly friendly and she was always smiling. The best part was that she did deliver with various desserts. The results were that a meal to be proud of, and even enjoyed every moment of it.

Miette took off the hairnet and looked out the kitchen's serving hatch where Ash and Serena were sitting next to each other. Because things in the kitchen settled down, Clemont's attention volunteer shifted back do to her super short skirt and sexy legs. He told himself that even if Miette loses against Serena with Ash, love doesn't exactly work by consolation prizes so don't get his hopes up.

"Clemont, you're a man of science, right? Well, answer me this: how do you make an unmovable object meet another unmovable object?" Miette asked longingly.

Her tone confused him. Clemont was a man of science so he had to solve this paradox. He was familiar with the classical problem of what happens when an unstoppable force meets a unmovable object. Logic dictated that it could never happen, so there is no "when". This was a much more interesting question, with a "how." "How" question are the questions he likes as an inventor. The simplest answer was "bend space," but that seemed like a cop out.

"Change the field of influence. Objects have various way of interacting. Even what we could call touching is just forces interacting on an tiny scale. So if the fields of influence increase, the object could start touching even if we can't detect movement."

"I see," said Miette. She put a hand on Clemont's chest, right where a boob would be if Clemont was female. She pushed Clemont back so they would be out of sight of the dinning table. "That makes sense. So they don't look closer even though they are?"

Clemont was confused. "Are you talking about your competition with Serena?" Clemont whispered.

Miette bought her face in closer to speak softly. "You know about that? I didn't take you for a perceptive type, no offense."

"Bonnie told me."

"Well this game between Serena and me has lasted a lot longer than I planned, and it's interfering with another plan."

"The fear of rejection is a powerful thing I guess."

"You misunderstand. I can ask at anytime. It defeats the entire point of the game."

"But isn't Ash the point of the game?" Clemont asked the girl who was only centimeters away. Her red eyes looked into his.

"That's only half of the point." Mietteed lean in closer and ans opened her mouth.

A sense of epiphany appeared before all his brainpower drain out through Miette's sweet lips. His hard was pounding loudly in his ears. He could tell she was partaking in the desserts she was making. He returned the kiss on pure instinct, but it was over a lot sooner than he wanted.

Miette put her mouth next to his ears. "Looks like you got a little secret. Here's a hint: don't look at me during dinner. Half the people there will read your face, especially Serena. See you after dinner."


	2. Miette's Perspective

Tomorrow was the day Serena and Miette do battle for the title of Kalos Queen. Since all the performers where housed under the same roof, Miette thought it was a good idea to check on her rival. downstairs she found a large group of people. It inluded Shauna, Serena, and most importantly Ash. Oldly, Clemont wasn't there even though his sister was. Miette didn't have anything on Shauna, but she could always torment Serena as long as Ash was there.

She observed that Serena didn't act any different in proximity to Ash and vice versa. She still hasn't told him her feelings. It was time to make a move. She intermingle herself into the crowd and moved towards Ash.

"Are all these people here for you and Serena, Ash. You're pretty lucky. I don't have anyone to celebrate with," Miette said demurely.

Ash responded in his typically voice, which was loud enough for Serena to hear. "It's okay Miette. You can just stay with us. Clemont is making us a large dinner and it would be great to have you."

Miette glanced at Serena who was clearly flustered by the 'move,' just as planned. "It's only a matter of time until I win," Miette whispered to Serena. Of course, Miette could make her move at any time, but time, but it was all about having Serena make the move.

Proportionately, Ash mentioned what Clemont was doing so Miette went into the kitchen. Her nose was bombarded with a variety of strong smells and Clemont was dressed down to take the heat of the kitchen, and he was being helped by Serena's Braxien. His arms were quite toned from a life working with machines and tools. It was easy to forgot about it when he was dress normally.

He was so focused on cooking that he didn't even notice her enter. "Smells good. You really are a man of many talents," Miette said. The pan Clemont was holding banged into a pot as he turned to look at her. He seemed quite stressed by her arrival.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to use the kitchen. There's another on the other side of this building," he said quite densely.

"Oh, I was just invited by Ash to eat with him. It seemed right to inform the cook. Oh, by the way, what's for dessert?" Miette said.

Clemont put his hand the side of his hand in panic. "I forgot to do a dessert! Oh no. Bonnie is not going to forgive that after I said this will be the best meal she ever had."

He is such a good brother thinking about his sister like that.

"Hey, don't worry. This is sort of my thing," Miette offered.

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

And so Miette took off her vest, put on cooking gear, and called out Slurpuff. Working in the kitchen, she occasionally made the flirty glances and kept her chest out. As people started arriving for dinner, most items where complete and only a few things. She made sure to make sure Clemont knew she was enjoying working with him, always keeping close yet never getting in the way. She never hesitated touch his hand when handing him something, and or use her waist to make him move over a bit. They was even a few times she allowed herself to rub against him 'accidentally' when space got tight. It was probably too often for Clemont to not get suspicious.

When Miette got done with most of the desserts, she looked out the kitchen's serving hatch where Ash and Serena were sitting next to each other. They looks so cute together but they were both so afraid of each other when it came to their feelings. Nothing ever seemed to happen to make them confess their feelings no matter how hard Miette pushed it.

"Clemont, you're a man of science, right? Well, answer me this: how do you make an unmovable object meet another unmovable object?" Miette asked looking at the not-couple.

Clemont put on a thinking face, like he was thinking of a machine to solve a problem. Miette doubted he could ever build a machine to solve this problem.

"Change the field of influence. Objects have various way of interacting. Even what we could call touching is just forces interacting on an tiny scale. So if the fields of influence increase, the object could start touching even if we can't detect movement."

"I see," said Miette. So love was bringing them together, but it was invisible. She put a hand on Clemont's chest, where she was able to feel his pecks. He was visibly puzzled by this action. She pushed Clemont back so they would be out of sight of the dinning table. "That makes sense. So they don't look closer even though they are?"

Clemont was confused. "Are you talking about your competition with Serena?" Clemont whispered. So he thought that she was pursuing Ash for real. No wonder why he hasn't figured it out.

Miette bought her face in to where she was only centimeters away from his glasses. "You know about that? I didn't take you for a perceptive type, no offense," she said softy.

"Bonnie told me."

"Well this game between Serena and me has lasted a lot longer than I planned, and it's interfering with another plan."

"The fear of rejection is a powerful thing I guess."

Miette peered into his large blue bespectacled eyes. "You misunderstand. I can ask at anytime. It defeats the entire point of the game."

"But isn't Ash the point of the game?" Clemont asked with his voice quivering.

"That's only half of the point." Miette decided it was now time for action. As soon as made up her mind, he adrenaline rushed through her. It was an exhilarating feeling as she put her lips on his. She kissed him and he moved his tongue to her mouth. She ended the kiss. It would have gotten to sloppy.

Miette put her mouth next to his ear. "Looks like you got a little secret. Here's a hint: don't look at me during dinner. Half the people there will read your face, especially Serena. See you after dinner."


End file.
